


Two Year Anniversary, Huh?  Well Colin, Here's A Tribute To You.

by orphan_account



Category: ADTR - Fandom, Colin Wyckoff, Mr. Kitty0706
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, this is a small story/note dedicated to the wonderful Colin Wyckoff, who passed away on January Twenty-Fifth of 2015. He was battling Leukemia for two years before he passed, and sadly he's gone. I'm not doing this for attention, I'm just writing how I feel about the situation, so, if you don't like this I'm sorry. I just feel so terribly for him and his family.May Colin Wyckoff rest in piece, and may his family recover from their loss.





	

So...two years, huh?

   Sadly it is, two years since the passing of Colin Wyckoff, mostly known as Kitty0706. He's the man behind a brilliant channel, and he led a great life. He passed away two years ago on January Twenty-Fifth 2015. His most known video was called "Team Fabulous 2" which he posted on February Twenty-Second 2012. I have to say, me and my two brothers loved it. My eldest brother loved him and his work the most out of us three.

   When Colln passed due to Leukemia, we were all devastated. Colin played a part in all of our lives, then he passed. I'm so sorry for Colin, his friends, his family, and to everyone affected. But, Colin hasn't died fully.

   People say that you die two times; Once when you physically die. Twice when you're forgotten, and no longer talked about. Thankfully, Colin still is alive in some way, though for him I believe he lives in his wacky videos, the ones that brought everyone joy over the years. The ones that made everyone smile and laugh.

And that, is absolutely beautiful.

I love everything you did Kitty. You're amazing in every way and, even though almost nobody deserves to die, I feel as if you were taken way before your time. So, Colin Wyckoff, I'm happy to say thank you.

 

 

\- From a very big fan and admirer,                    

 

                 

MyLittleQuinnain (Harley)


End file.
